


The Waiting

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Waiting

"I know you're there," Severus said without looking up from his marking.

"What gave me away?" Harry said, his Invisibility Cloak draped over his arm.

Severus set his quill aside. "You've always had trouble following the rules."

"I said I'd give you time to decide." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think you'd need this long."

"It's only been a day." 

Harry sat down on the corner of Severus's desk. "It feels like forever."

"Did you imagine I could possibly say no?"

Harry's expression brightened instantly. "Is that a yes?" 

Severus took Harry's hand in his. "Yes."


End file.
